


My Favorite Person

by ClassicPlastic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also trans Michael, Chubby!Michael Mell, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, boyf riends — Freeform, but like it's not really a point, chubby Michael, gayyyyyy, idk - Freeform, its dumb and sweet, jeremy is a cold boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicPlastic/pseuds/ClassicPlastic
Summary: Jeremy and Michael snuggle and it's hella gay. That's it. That's the fic.





	My Favorite Person

**Author's Note:**

> gayyyyyyyyy

"Ouch!"

Michael didn't quite remember how the two of them had ended up squashed together on the old, sunken beanbag. The basement did tend to get fairly cold, so his best guess was that, at some point int he past few hours, Jeremy had gotten cold and decided that Michael-whose average body temperature fell somewhere between 'comfortably warm' and 'the pits of hell'-would be the best thing to remedy that. This was nothing new. The two had always been extremely touchy with each other, and Michael was no stranger to Jeremy sticking his cold, bony hands up his sweatshirt in an attempt to share some of Micheal's warmth. 

But this was crossing a line. 

Jeremy jumped at Michael's shout, and twisted around look at him, seemingly not realizing that the action only served to further drive his sharp elbow into Michael's side. 

"You okay?"

It only took a second for Jeremy to realize what he was doing, and he retracted his arm with a sheepish smile. Michael dropped his controller into his lap and rubbed at the spot that Jeremy's elbow had so rudely violated.

Jeremy paused the game and set his controller on the ground. 

"I'm sorry", he said, as he slipped one hand up Michael's sweatshirt to gently rub a the spot he'd hurt. It was at the bottom of Michael's rib cage, just above the crease of his waist, just under where his binder ended. 

"It's fine...." Michael mumbled, then looked up at Jeremy with huge, brown, puppy-dog eyes. "I might need a kiss to make it better, though."

Jeremy smiled and pecked Michael on the lips. 

Michael sighed dramatically and threw and a hand over his forehand. "OH! I suppose that shall have to do, as my one true love will offer nothing more!"

Jeremy bit back a laugh as he shimmied down the beanbag, until he was low enough to comfortably rest his head on Michael. His legs were stretched out across the floor in an awkward position, but he couldn't care less. He wrapped both arms around Michael's waist, and grinned as he nuzzled into the softness of Michael's stomach. Michael had dropped his hand down to card through Jeremy's hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. Jeremy could feel his breathing, hear his heartbeat, and was almost positive that, if he looked up, he'd get to see his favorite Michael smile. The one reserved just for Jeremy. 

Michael's ribs still ached, just a bit, and Jeremy's right leg was going numb, but it was good. 

They were good. 

Jeremy hugged Michael's waist a little tighter. He'd always be good, as long as he had his favorite person.

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry chubby trans Michael from my cold dead hands
> 
> EDIT: Just fixed some grammar and formatting shit, nothing important. Always proof read, kids.


End file.
